Still Special
by gypsysoul
Summary: Sequel to Special. Rose is missing the Doctor when she discovers how special she really is.
1. Living in a Dream

Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth flopped down on her bed. She was so tired from her day of saving the world yet again. Today had been a really long day. Then again they were all long days. Ever since that one a year ago at Bad Wolf Bay.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around the house. She could hear her mum singing to baby Lilly as she wailed away. It was weird being a big sister to a girl who was two decades behind her. But still, it was nice having Lilly as a part of the family. Her parents were both so happy not only with their girls but with each other. It had been weird at first, having her dad that wasn't really her dad around. But time had helped to heal** that** wound even if it couldn't heal them all.

The stress of the day finally caught up to Rose making her yawn. She still had a report to file not to mention all of the papers that had started piling up on her desk. She had managed to keep herself busy with her job at Torchwood. She figured if she couldn't be with her alien; why not stay as close as she could to her old life? And she had to admit that working at Torchwood wasn't as terrible as say oh, her old job as a shop girl. It was so odd to think of that old life now. Her life before Him.

A smile slowly spread across her mouth as she let herself slip into her memories of the Doctor. They didn't make her cry nearly as much any more. For the first couple of months after saying goodbye Rose couldn't bare to think about anything that reminded her of him. That included every day things like chips and tea and the telly. Then she remembered the Doctor's request from when he had sent her away from Satellite 5: _Have a fantastic live_ he had said. And so Rose Tyler started a new life and vowed to fill that request.

Rose let out another yawn. _Alright I'll lay here for 5 more minutes and then I need to get up and start working on that report…_she thought. But 5 minutes turned to 10 and slowly Rose fell asleep. She was sleeping so deeply that she didn't hear Pete come home or Mickey look in on her later. And with her sleep came the dreams.

Ever since that day Rose would dream of the adventures she and the Doctor had shared together. She looked forward to sleep so she could be with her Doctor again. In some dreams it was the one with the northern accent and in others it was the one in a pinstripe suit. Sometimes the dreams would be of happy times and when she woke she was at peace. Others were of the dangers of traveling and on more than one occasion Mickey had woken her up while she screamed.

But her dream tonight was different. She knew she was on board the TARDIS but something was different. Everything seemed so cold and grey. She was floating around like a mist seeing the different rooms the TARDIS held. Finally she came to a door which she knew all to well. It was the door to her old room. The door opened and Rose went in. Her breath hitched as she looked around her unchanged room.

Everything was just as she had left it. She moved around the room just looking and remembering. There were the pictures of her mum and Mickey she had brought to help whenever she got a little homesick, her makeup and jewelry were scattered on the vanity, papers all over her desk, and her clothes cluttering up the floor. Rose went over to her bed and sat down. It seemed hard to believe that only a year ago she was living in this room on the TARDIS, seeing different worlds and times.

Rose looked down at her bedside table and saw her CD player. She reached down and opened it finding her _Better than Ezra: Before the Robots_ CD. She laughed to herself: Just the other day she had torn the house apart trying to find this exact CD. Mickey had ended up buying her a new copy. He didn't understand why she had made such a fuss over a CD. There was a song on that CD that Rose needed to hear. Track 6: _Special_. It was a song that she had fallen in love with. She turned on the CD player and turned it to _Special_.

Just then the door to her room opened. Rose looked up to see her Doctor. He looked terrible. He had great big bags under his eyes, his hair was even more disheveled than normal, and his eyes had lost their sparkle. A sob tore from her throat. It almost killed her to see him looking so defeated.

**_I know it hurts Rose. I've lived with him this way for the past year _**a voice said. The voice was beautiful almost like someone singing. Rose looked around and realized that there was no one in the room but her, the Doctor and the TARDIS.

_Who are you_ Rose thought to the voice?

**_Come on Rose! You know who I am _**the voice responded****

_You're the TARDIS aren't you_ Rose asked?

**_Yes, it's me _** replied the Tardis. **_He's been missing you so much Rose. More than you could possibly imagine._**

_I think I have an idea _Rose said gently. She stood and followed the Doctor over to her desk where he picked up a piece of paper. She looked over his shoulder and saw it was her list of the places they had been and what they had done. She had started writing all of it down shortly after seeing the Earth die so she wouldn't forget anything.

He laughed at something she had put on the list. Rose watched as his eyes began to fill with tears. She was suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of sadness and loneliness. She couldn't breathe as she felt the pain radiating from the Doctor.

**_And now you know what I feel every day I am with him _**the Tardis whispered into Rose's mind. Rose's eyes filled with tears as she felt the Tardis crying along with her Time Lord. She closed her eyes trying to rid her mind of all of the grief she felt from them both.

She heard the Doctor start to leave and opened her eyes. Rose saw him hit his leg against her bed and stop. He was frozen to the spot. Then it seemed like he had lost all of his energy. She watched him sink on to her bed and then lay down gently. She saw him smell her pillow. Then suddenly he popped up and let his hand rest on top of the bed.

**_He's saying that the bed is warm. He can't understand how that's possible _**the Tardis said.

The Doctor looked around the room and for a moment Rose could swear he was looking right at her. She couldn't breathe as she lost herself in his eyes. And then he looked away and the moment was broken. He looked down and saw her CD player and jerked his head back up and wildly started searching the room with his eyes.

Rose walked over to her table and saw that she had left the CD player on. The Doctor started listening to the song. Rose didn't need headphones to listen; the Tardis was playing it into her mind.

_Are you real?_

_Are you real or just a dream?_

_It's been so long; I don't know._

Rose felt her mind fill with the Doctor's thoughts as the Tardis opened his mind to her. She saw herself aboard the Tardis from the Doctors view. The Tardis let her see that there were days where he still thought she was with him. She had had those days too.

She could feel his hope that she was living a good life in her own world. She knew if she could tell him how she had been doing he would be proud of her. Of her attempt to go on with her life.

Rose cried out as the Doctor starting crying again, his pain amplified by the Tardis. The words of the song meant so much to her too. For months she had kept it a secret just how special he was to her. Rose was so thankful that she had gotten a chance to tell him before it was all over.

The Doctor's thoughts filled Rose's mind. She saw his memories from the day that they met and when he took her hand in the basement. He showed her how much she had changed him from the first day to the very last one.

_**You know Rose, no matter who travels with him next, if there is someone else, no one will ever replace you. You were the one he needed Rose**_

_I know that_ Rose thought back to the Tardis. _I just wish that we could have had more time together. It's been so hard for me Tardis to just go back to a normal job. To be on Earth all the time with nowhere to go. I just wish I wouldn't have taken it for granted_

**_And believe me I know he regrets it too. Every single day. I hope you know that I was really fond of you too Rose. Out of every companion that the Doctor has ever taken traveling, you were my favorite. You were the only one that was really his equal_**

Rose smiled at the Tardis' words. She had come to love the ship as much as the Doctor. And she missed "the old girl" just as much.

"I love you Rose" the Doctor whispered. Rose spun around in shock. For almost a year she had waited to hear those words. She ran to her Doctor to hug him but as her arms circled his waist she realized she couldn't touch him. It was a dream after all. Rose started crying then. It was too cruel.

_Tardis can't you do anything _Rose pleaded?.

**_I'm sorry Rose, I can't. You aren't meant to touch him yet._**

_What do you mean yet? Are you trying to tell me that there is a way I can? That there's a way for me to get back to him _Rose's thought grew louder with each thought?

_**First, could you please be a bit quieter? Thanks! And secondly, I'm not sure. Trying to jump through a parallel universe is tricky. I swear I'm still working on that. But Rose there is something I need to tell you.**_

**_Back on Satellite 5 when the Doctor kissed you to remove the Time Vortex, he didn't take all of it. I wouldn't let him, he just didn't know it. This piece of the Vortex is what's been letting me keep tabs on you._**

_What are you talking about _Rose asked confused. The Tardis was keeping tabs on her?

_**Yes. Keeping tabs on you. Think about it Rose, how many times have you understood different languages over the last year? I'm still inside your head Rose. **_

Suddenly Rose remembered back to when she had encountered some aliens a few months back. They looked just like crabs, only their pinchers were a little more deadly. Rose had swore that Mickey was just lying when he said that he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

_That means I'm still connected to the Tardis _Rose asked?

**_Yes Rose. It also means that you can reverse the connection. Get inside my head, so to speak. If you want you can talk to the Doctor just like I do. You'll also be able to feel whatever he feels just like you are now._**

Rose couldn't think of anything to say. She could talk to the Doctor again? That was the thing she had wished for more than anything else in the world.

A noise from her bed brought her attention back to the Doctor. She saw him reading her letter. She vaguely remembered writing it a while back. The letter floated to the floor as the Doctor buried his head into his hands crying. Rose looked at the end of the letter. She saw that she had said those three words she never could say out loud. She smiled as the Tardis let her feel the love behind the Doctor's sadness and she knew that he would have told her that day.

Rose began to feel that nagging feeling of being awake. _No! No! Not yet. Please no._ Suddenly the Doctor's head came whipping up. He looked around the room again and whispered her name into the darkness.

She could feel herself waking up so quickly thought the words she needed to say _My Doctor, don't forget. I love you._

As Rose woke up in her new room the Doctor's screams followed her. She realized it had all been a dream and started crying. The Tardis had given her such hope and now Rose realized that she was alone again.

Mickey's head came around the corner of her door. His concern immediately became apparent. He strode into her room, picked her up, and held her against him letting her cry. He had done this so many times for her before, but not lately. "Hey! What's wrong Rose?"

"Oh Mickey! I had this dream that I was back on the TARDIS and she was talking to me. She told me that I had a piece of the Vortex still with me, that she was still in my head, that I could talk to the Doctor. But it was just a dream" Rose choked out.

_**No Rose, it wasn't a dream.**_

As Rose began to look around, Mickey's arms around her dropped. Rose looked up into his face and saw terror. "Mickey what is it?"

"Your eyes" he stammered. "You eyes just glowed gold Rose!"

_**That would be me Rose. Any connection that you have with me activates the Time Vortex so your eyes will take their color.**_

_So I really can talk to the Doctor again _Rose asked praying that this wasn't another dream.

_**Yes Rose. You can talk to the Doctor again any time you like. Without a huge cell phone bill I might add.**_

_How do I do it?_

_**Just think about the TARDIS Rose. But think about it from my point of view. Think about being the TARDIS. **_

Rose closed her eyes ignoring Mickey's questions. She listened to the Tardis' advice and began to think of her old home. Of all of the things that she missed and loved the most. She thought of her Doctor. His crazy brown hair, his brown eyes, his pinstriped suit, his two hearts. And then she thought of her love for him.

She could feel warmth all around her. As she opened her eyes, Rose saw the Time Vortex glowing all around her. And then she heard his voice. She turned around and she was the Tardis. She saw the inside of the control room with her Doctor sitting in the pilot's chair.

_**I'm so proud Rose! You did it! Now just talk to him!**_

"**_Doctor" _**Rose/Tardis said

Rose watched the Doctor look around him in shock. She laughed at his open mouth. Never had she been able to shock him into silence before! **_"Doctor"_** Rose/Tardis said again.

"Rose" the Doctor spluttered!?


	2. Her Dreams become Reality

So back by popular demand…..Still Special Chapter 2! Thank you so much for all of you who reviewed. It means so much to me! Anyway on with the show:

"**_Hi Doctor_" **Rose said. She could hardly believe that she was finally talking to him again.

"Rose where are you" the Doctor asked as he turned around?

"_**I'm right here Doctor"**_

"Right where? Are you invisible or are you just in my head?" She could feel his disbelief and confusion. And she also understood his fear of hearing her only in his mind.

"_**No Doctor, I'm not in your head. I'm the TARDIS"**_

" What!" Rose laughed at his shocked face. Listening to her laugh surround him, the Doctor began to smile. "How are you on my ship?"

"_**No not on your ship. I am the TARDIS. I am your ship. Back on Satellite 5 when you…when you kissed me to take away the Time Vortex, the TARDIS made sure a small piece stayed with me"**_

"She did what!?" The Doctor's mouth once again dropped open.

"**_You know if you keep doing that someone might mistake you for a fish"_** Rose teased.

"Not funny Rose" the Doctor said sternly. But Rose could see his wonderful smile sneaking through. Then his smile faded and Rose felt his sadness once again. "How long has it been since…." the question trailed off.

"**_A year. At least for me. What about you?"_**

"It's been just about a year too. How's your life Rose?"

Rose smiled at his concern. **_"It's..well it's fantastic. I mean as fantastic as a life without traveling through time and space can be. I've tried to do that for you."_**

He smiled. Then he put his hand down on the console and Rose could feel it! It was just like he was touching her arm. A slow tear made its way down her cheeks and a soft sob escaped her throat. Instantly, the Doctors face clouded over. "Rose what is it? What's wrong?"

"_**Nothing's wrong. It's just…I can feel that. When you put your hand down I can feel it like you're touching my arm right now"**_

The Doctor moved his hand down the console a bit and grabbed a hold on the edge. Rose's tears began again when she realized that he was holding her hand. **_"You have missed that haven't you?"_**

"More than you can possibly know Rose" he replied. "There were days when I would reach out my hand for yours and then remember that you weren't there."

"_**It was like that for me too. Some days I'd look up and there would be a man in a pinstripe suit walking about and I would run after him. It wasn't until after I'd stopped him that I realized it wasn't you."**_

"Oh Rose." The Doctor let out a deep sigh as he realized how much pain she must have been in over the past year. "There were times when I'd swear that you were here on the TARDIS with me. Just tonight in fact, I seriously thought that you were here. I was in your room and I sat down on your bed and it was warm"

Rose gasped! It was her dream. When the Tardis had told her that it wasn't just a dream Rose had assumed that she meant the part about the Time Vortex. What if she had meant that Rose's entire dream had been real?

"**_Doctor, that was my dream tonight. I dreamt that I was on the TARDIS and I came to my room. I was in there looking around and I sat down on my bed. That was when the Tardis started talking to me. Then you came in and you sat on my bed. She told me that you found it warm. And then you listened to my CD player"_**

"But Rose that's exactly what I did. I found your CD player on and listened to the song, which by the way was perfect. And then I found your note."

"**_Oh my god! That was exactly my dream! I don't understand. My dreams are real? I really was on the TARDIS tonight?"_**

"I'm not sure Rose. Can you think of anything else from the dream" he asked?

"_**Oh I dunno. The only other thing was that the Tardis said that I couldn't touch you yet. When I asked her about it she said she wasn't sure if it was possible but she was still looking."**_

"Rose, I need to talk to the TARDIS for a minute. Do you think you can let her talk to me again?"

"**_Just hold on a minute"_** Rose began to concentrate on reversing the connection when the Doctor called her name. She opened her eyes and looked back at him again.

"Rose, in case you can't come back to me again, there's something I need to say to you. Rose Tyler, I love you so much. And I'm so very sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you. But I did and now you know that" the Doctor said, gripping the edge of the console again.

Rose smiled at him as she felt his love washing over her in waves. **_"I love you too my Doctor. I always knew that you loved me, but it was a long time coming! Now hold on a minute and I'll put the Tardis back on"_**

Rose closed her eyes and focused like the Tardis had taught her. **_Tardis are you there?_**

_**Yes Rose I am. I'm so glad that he finally told you how he felt. He's been carrying around that guilt for awhile now.**_

_It was nice to finally hear it! Anyway I think he wants a word with you. I do think he's a little mad about you not telling him sooner._

_**Oh well. He's been mad at me before. Besides he can't go anywhere without me. Don't worry, I'll let you talk to him again soon. There's lots of plans for the two of you to work out.**_

_Plans? What are you talking about Tardis?_

_**You'll find out soon enough Rose. Now just let go for a minute. I'll call you back when it's time.**_

Slowly she began to feel the Time Vortex slip away and became acutely aware of voices. Mainly her mum shouting really loud, followed by Mickey. Oh crap! She was going to have some explaining to do


	3. Facing the Family

Hey! sorry it's taken me a bit to update, but i had some writers block and a phonetics' test (yuck!) Please don't forget to review! And now here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: i forgot on the last two chapters so i don't own Doctor Who or its characters. The story is all mine though! By the way, in my story Lilly is about 8 months old.

Rose could hear her family talking and she wished that she could just keep her eyes closed and put off the explaining she knew would follow. Instead she sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

Pete was the first one that noticed. He gave her a smile as relief passed over his face. He leaned down and whispered to the little girl in his arms. Lilly poked her head and gave her big sister a smile. Then she put her little hands in front of her eyes and quickly pulled them down. Rose had taught her how to play peek-a-boo and ever since it was Lilly's favorite game. Rose's laugh quickly brought Jackie and Mickey's attention.

Mickey quickly sat down on the bed and gave Rose a huge hug. "Rose what happened? One minute you were talking to me and then the next you just fainted!"

"Sweetheart are you alright" Jackie asked? Rose couldn't help but smile at her family.

"Yes mum. I'm alright! In fact I'm fantastic!" Rose saw the look that passed between her mum and Mickey. She knew it had been a while since they had heard that word.

Jackie sat down on the other side of her daughter and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Sweetheart, what happened? Mickey was going on and on about how your eyes were glowing gold" Mickey shot her mum a look. "Just tell us what happened".

"Oh mum! I talked to him again and he loves me!"

"You talked to who Rose?"

"The Doctor!"

Rose watched as her parents looked at each other with worried eyes. Even Mickey was staring at her in disbelief. "You all think that I'm just making this up!"

"No Rose. It's just….well you passed out. Are you sure that it wasn't just a dream" Mickey asked her cautiously.

"No! I know it wasn't a dream this time! It was real. It was real!" Rose's emotions were out of control. She was phenomenally happy with the fact that she could still talk to the Doctor and the TARDIS. But at the same time she was so sad that, after all they had seen her family couldn't believe her. And in the back of her mind, a little seed of doubt began to grow that maybe Mickey was right. Maybe it had just been a dream in a dream. Two tears slipped out of her eyes and rolled across her cheeks.

A little sob joined Rose's. Little Lilly was crying with her big sister as if she could feel Rose's confusion. Rose got up from the bed and walked over to Lilly and Pete. Lilly instantly reached out for her sister. Pete, Jackie, and Mickey could only watch as the sisters held onto each other in a bond that only the two of them could understand.

Rose looked down at her sister and suddenly somehow knew that Lilly believed her. Even if she couldn't understand what they were all talking about, Lilly was still taking Rose's side. She slipped one hand over Lilly's eyes and watched as her little sister smiled and began to laugh. Lilly pulled Rose's hand down and smiled at her. That was all the confidence Rose needed.

She turned to face her family. "Look, I know that it must be hard to believe, but I did see him again. I talked to him and everything. I told you all about what happened when I went back for the Doctor. Mum, Mickey you were both there. I absorbed the Time Vortex and I saved him. But I would have died if it had stayed in me. So the Doctor kissed me and drew the Vortex out. That's why he had changed at Christmas that year that the Sycorax invaded."

Rose stopped to take a breath and looked at Lilly. She gave Rose a smile as if to say "keep going. You have to finish the story!"

"So I thought that was that until tonight. I had this dream that I was on the TARDIS again and I saw the Doctor in my old room. And then the Tardis started talking to me. She told me that she hadn't let the Doctor take all of the Time Vortex away, that a small part of it was still inside me. Mickey, remember the time that we were investigating those crab looking things and you kept telling me that you couldn't understand them?" Mickey nodded his head, understanding dawning.

"Well that was the Tardis; she was still in my head so she was translating for me. Anyway when I woke up, I thought that it was just a dream which is when Mickey found me. But then the Tardis spoke to me, she told me that it wasn't all a dream. She told me that I still have her in my head. And she taught me to reverse the connection so I can talk to the Doctor. Believe me I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Alright, Rose" Mickey said. "I saw too many weird things with you and the Doctor to not believe you now. But why did you faint?"

Rose frowned a little as she thought about that. "I'm not really sure Mickey. I'll have to ask the Tardis. The Doctor wanted to talk to her for a minute. She wasn't making sense." Rose closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her. _Well that was strange_ she thought.

Jackie, of course, noticed. "Rose sweetheart, maybe you should lie down for a little while. I'll go and make you a nice cup of tea."

Rose gave Lilly a hug and a kiss before handing her over to Jackie. "Sure Mum, that would be….". That fuzzy feeling was back which meant that the Tardis was too. She heard her mum's gasp as the Tardis started speaking.

_**Hello again Rose. **_

_Hello again. Tardis, I have a question for you. Mickey says that when I was talking to the Doctor I passed out. Do you know why that happened?_

_**No. But then again I've never had a human who held a piece of the Time Vortex before.**_

Rose heard Mickey calling her name and broke the connection. She blinked her eyes at the haze that suddenly filled them. "Mickey it's all right. The Tardis isn't sure why I passed out. But I'm sure she will look into it. Now just hold on a minute, I need to talk to the Doctor. We're trying to put together something the Tardis said."

Rose opened the channel between her and the Tardis. _Is he ready to talk to me?_

_**Yes Rose. Go ahead.**_

Rose focused in on the TARDIS and opened her eyes to see the Doctor looking around expectantly.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"**Yes it's me again!" **Rose felt the familiar dizziness again, but shook it away as the Doctor took a hold of the console yet again.

"So the Tardis and I had a little chat."

"**Please tell me you didn't yell at her too much"**

The Doctor's smile was warm. "No, actually I thanked her for having the sense to give you this gift. Otherwise I would be totally alone right now."

Rose smiled and noticed the TARDIS' lights shone a little brighter. Suddenly, she was hit by the strongest wave of dizziness that she had ever felt. The Doctor took his hand off the console. "Rose, what is it what's wrong?"

"**I dunno. I've just been feeling really dizzy for the past ten minutes or so. How did you know something was wrong?"**

"Are you kidding me? The whole TARDIS, well you, I mean her, well whatever, whoever, just shook pretty hard."

If Rose hadn't been feeling so bad she would have smiled at the Doctor's confusion. He was so cute when he rambled. She realized that he was talking again and tried to listen.

"Rose! Did you hear me? Go back and reverse the connection with the TARDIS. I'll have her try and figure out what's wrong. Just please try Rose for me?"

_Tardis. I'm not feeling so good, um I guess I need to go back to my family now._

Rose let the Vortex slipped away and opened her eyes to see her family watching her.

"Rose are you ok?" Mickey asked warily.

Without warning, everything began to go black. Rose felt someone's arms around her before she hit the floor. She heard so many different voice's calling her name: her mum, Pete, Mickey, Lilly's wail, the Tardis and the Doctor. And then she slipped into the darkness.


	4. In A Golden Limbo

I don't own Doctor Who or any characters except for Lilly. Only the ideas are mine! Enjoy and Review!!!

Rose started to open her eyes only to snap them shut against the overwhelming amount of light. She groaned at the pain in her head. It was almost as bad as the time Jack had taken her out to a bar on Women Wept. She had woken up the next morning with no memory of sleeping in the hallway outside her bedroom dressed in a gorilla suit!

"Mum, could you turn off the light please" Rose asked quietly. She waited for a few moments but nothing happened. "Mum? Mickey? Pete?" No one answered Rose's calls. It was then that Rose realized that she wasn't lying on her bed.

Very slowly Rose let her eyes open. Her breath caught in her throat. She was lying on the ground looking up at a swirling white mist. Her room and family were gone. Very slowly Rose got to her feet, wincing as the movement mad her head worse. She looked out into the mist and saw nothing.

Confused, Rose thought back over the last hour. She remembered talking to the Tardis, the Doctor, and her family. Looking over her memories she couldn't find an explanation for the situation she found herself in. Then she realized that this could very possibly be a dream and went to pinch her arm. The red mark her pinch left proved that she was definitely in trouble.

"Hello" Rose called into the mist. She knew it was stupid but still anything was worth a try at this point. _Maybe the Tardis would know what to do_ Rose thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Tardis. Rose gasped when she realized that she could no longer feel the Tardis in her mind. A tear leaked out of her eye as Rose realized just how desperate her situation really was. She was totally alone without any help.

Rose was too busy in her thoughts to realize that the mist which had been white was slowly turning a hazy golden color. It slowly crept up her shoes, past her ankles, and up to her knees before she finally looked down. The mist enveloped Rose like a warm blanket. All the anxiety and fear she had felt was gone, replace by an unexplainable calm.

And just as quickly as it had grown, the mist shrank away again. Rose looked back down and took a sharp breath as she examined her new clothes. Instead of the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing, she now was in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Its long sleeves reached down to her fingertips and the hem skimmed the floor. The dress was a honey color and was embroidered with white thread around the sleeves, hem, and neckline. White stars and moons danced their way around the dress. A golden belt with what appeared to be sapphires hung gently from Rose's waist. Her hand went to her hair and became tangled in her new curls. A small circlet of gold rested on her head. Soft slippers appeared on her feet.

Rose couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was or how it had magically appeared. She then noticed a faint and familiar golden glow appearing to her left. The glow grew brighter and brighter until Rose had to look away from the light. When she looked back she jumped in surprise. A woman with long brown hair stood in front of her. Her dress was much like Rose's only in a green and the embroidery was gold. Her dress also had strange designs that Rose had seen somewhere before. The woman walked until she stood directly in front of Rose.

A smile lit up the woman's face. "Hello, Rose" she said in a warm voice. Rose was hit by a feeling of familiarity so strong she had to take a step back. She then recognized the markings on the woman's dress. The TARDIS had them circling the control panel. It was the language of the Time Lords. Rose looked into the woman's eyes and at the flash of gold; Rose knew who the woman had to be.

"Tardis"?


	5. A Surprise and a Deadline

I don't own Doctor Who or any characters except for Lilly. Only the ideas are mine! Enjoy and Review!!!

"Hello Rose" the Tardis said with a smile. Rose could only open her mouth in complete and utter surprise. Tardis laughed and threw Rose's words back at her "Close your mouth or someone will think you're a fish".

Rose closed her mouth. "You're beautiful". She felt silly saying that, but it was the first thing that she thought.

Tardis smile grew "Thank you Rose. You look lovely. I thought that your dress would be most appropriate here."

"Where are we anyway" Rose asked confused.

"In my mind" at Rose's look Tardis continued "Well, a place that I created in my mind especially to talk to you".

"But how is that…" Rose began.

"Possible. You've seen things with the Doctor that you couldn't possibly imagine. The connection that we share made this possible. Now we don't have much time and what I have to say is very important. When you absorbed the Time Vortex it attached itself to not only your body but your soul too."

At Rose's gasp, Tardis met her eyes again. As the two held the gaze Rose felt her anxiety lessen. Rose nodded her head to let Tardis know that she was ready to hear the rest.

"Although the Doctor removed most of the Time Vortex the part that was in your body, the part that was attached to your soul was too deeply rooted to remove. And so I let the Doctor believe that he had removed all of it. The part that was left in your soul began to re-write your DNA as I instructed."

"Re-write my DNA" Rose asked hesitantly? "Into what"?

"Into the DNA of a Time Lady"

Rose's head spun with the knowledge. She was a Time Lady? Or at least now had Time Lady DNA? What did this mean for her?

"Rose, there's more that I must tell you. When you were pulled into the parallel universe, that part of the Time Vortex was cut off from its connection to me and it began to deteriate. Your DNA re-write is not complete yet which is why you are experiencing those dizzy spells."

"What does that mean for me"?

"If the part of the Time Vortex inside of you dies before the re-write is complete, than you will die too Rose. I am so very sorry that I have to put this on your shoulders."

Rose could swear that her heart had just stopped. She didn't want to die, especially now that she had heard the Doctor say he loved her. All she wanted is to get back to him. And her family, what would they do if she just suddenly wasted away. Her mum and Pete would be devastated as would Mickey. Little Lilly would never know about her big sister. At that moment Rose decided that there was no way that she would be dying.

With dry eyes Rose took a breath and looked directly at the Tardis. "What can we do"?

A large small spread across Tardis' face. "This is why I gave you this gift Rose, you're as brave and good as any Time Lady I ever met. The answer is simple; you must come through to the universe that I am in. Once that happens the part of the Time Vortex will be able to finish its work and you will become a full Time Lady."

"There's only one problem with that, how do I cross through the Void to the universe? The only hole was closed a year ago at Bad Wolf Bay?" Rose tried to remain brave but felt her resolve begin to fade.

"Don't worry Rose, I know just the man who can help. I believe that you remember a certain Captain who you saved"?

A flash of the handsome Captain Jack Harkness in his military coat passed through Rose's mind, followed by his death at the hands of the Daleks. Tardis gently put her hand on Rose's head and she saw herself glowing raise a hand and Jack come back to life.

"I did that!?" Rose couldn't believe that she had brought someone back to life.

"You did my Rose. And Captain Jack is now the head of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Do you remember what is so special about Cardiff Rose"?

Rose sifted through her memories of Cardiff as she remembered from her adventures with the Doctor. And suddenly it hit her "The Rift is in Cardiff"!

Tardis smiled again. "Very good Rose, the Rift is how you will get home if you choose. I understand if you would prefer to stay with your family and Mickey."

"No. I want to come back to the universe I left. I want to come home to him." Rose's answers came before Tardis had even finished speaking.

"Good. I thought that would be your answer. When the Rift opens the Time Vortex will be able to sense the part in you and with my help it will pull you through the Void. Now you must be in the parallel Cardiff in two weeks. I give you that time to say your goodbyes and be prepared to leave. That will give the Doctor and myself time to see a Captain about opening the Rift."

Tardis walked over and laid a hand on Rose's cheek. "I knew that I chose right. Don't try and reverse the connection too much Rose, it will only wear down the Time Vortex within you faster. I will talk to you to when necessary. And do not worry it will all work out. I promise you."

She pressed a gentle kiss on Rose's forehead and began to disappear. Rose called out to the vanishing shape, "Tell him I love him". She heard the voice answer in her head _I will Rose, do not worry. Remember two weeks Bad Wolf, be ready. _


	6. The Doctor Learns

_I am soooo sorry that I left this story alone for so long! It was a rough year for me last year but I promise that I will finish this story before the end of 2009! Again, I own nothing but my own ideas and Lily. No Rose in this chapter._

As the Tardis left Rose's mind, she knew it was time to let the Doctor in on her plan. _Doctor, we need to talk._

"What is it girl? Is Rose all right?" He asked anxiously. Tardis smiled at the whirlwind of emotions that he was projecting, central of all was love.

_She's fine. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you, yet again. But there are serious things that we must discuss. First of all, we must go to Cardiff, to visit an old friend._

"Cardiff? There's not much in Cardiff except, oh you want to see Captain Jack? But why girl? Shouldn't we be more concerned with Rose?"

_By going to Cardiff we may be able to get Rose back. _The Doctor quickly ran around the control panel, setting coordinates and hitting buttons. _Doctor there is something that I never told you. When Rose opened the panel and looked into my heart, I allowed the Vortex to fill her, gave her all of the power she would need._

"I know all that. It almost bloody killed her and I had to regenerate as a result. What about it?"

_Would you just let me finish please! When you pulled the vortex out of her you pulled it out of her body. But the bit of the Vortex that was attached to her soul I allowed to remain. _

It was silent in the control room for a good two minutes. Then the Doctor found his voice and he spoke faster than he had ever done in all his 900 years. "What! How could you do that?! I mean, I know how you could do that you just let the Vortex absorb down into the brain...But why! I mean you could have killed her! You killed me! I had to regenerate. Mind you I did get some brilliant hair and better ears, but still regeneration hurts! And Rose, does she know about this supposed gift? Do you have any idea what this is going to do to her?"

_DOCTOR! Would you shut up! Gods, now I know what all of your companions mean when they feel overwhelmed. I knew perfectly well what I was doing. I am sorry that you had to regenerate, but you have to admit that you love this incarnation. I knew from the minute Rose came through my doors that she would be special. She understood you better than anyone, even me sometimes._

"But that piece of the Vortex is going to kill her" he took a sharp breath. "That's why she fainted isn't it? The Vortex has reached so far down into her brain that it has nowhere else to go. She isn't a Time Lady so she can't handle the Vortex."

_But she is a Time Lady or at least she will be soon._

"What? What! What." The Doctor spluttered.

_Rose loved you and you loved her and I love you both. I knew that no matter how close you got to her you would never allow yourself to just be happy because you did not want to get hurt. By letting the Vortex enter her brain I allowed her DNA to be rewritten. I gave the Vortex the instructions that if Rose was ever in danger or lost from us, it should speed up the process in order to let me track her. She is in danger as long as she is cut off from me in the alternative universe. But when, and I do say when, I will be able to oversee the last bit of recoding and Rose will be a Time Lady. She can stay with you forever. She will live as long as you do Doctor, maybe even longer._

Just then the Tardis materialized in the center of Cardiff just outside of the Torchwood hub. Again, silence filled the room. The Doctor slowly reached out a hand and touched the center of the console. Tears filled his eyes as he processed everything that the Tardis had told him.

"Thank you girl, thank you for giving me this."

Three loud raps came from the door. A muffled voice called "Doctor? Doctor are you in there?" Not one to waste time, the Doctor grabbed his coat and practically skipped to the door. Yanking it open he found Captain Jack, looking handsome as always in his long military coat.

"Hello Jack. How's life treating you? Oh and would you like to help me get Rose back?

Jack's mouth dropped open. "What?"


End file.
